creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vergiss das alles nicht...Bitte...
Ethan (oder: Vergiss das alles nicht...Bitte...) Mein Herz klopfte, als ich auf meinem Heimweg die Jahnstraße überquerte und in die Goethe-Straße einbog. Es war schon ziemlich spät und da es Winter war, war mir trotz der Handschuhe, des dicken Schals und des langen Mantels kalt. Als ich immer näher dem Ende der langen Straße kam, hörte ich Sirenen, wie von Polizeiautos oder Rettungswagen. Neugierig, wie ich nun mal bin, beschleunigte ich meine Schritte. Nur etwa 10 Meter von mir entfernt war eine Absperrung, an der eine Gruppe Schaulustige standen. Einige tuschelten miteinander, andere starrten auf den Boden vor Entsetzen. Ich schluckte. Was ist hier nur passiert? Plötzlich ein Schrei. "Nein! Das darf nicht wahr sein!", schrie eine Frauenstimme. Ich sah sie auf der anderen Seite, mir gegenüber. Ein Sanitäter hielt sie am Arm fest. "Lasst mich los! Mein Bruder! Ethan!", kreischte sie weiter, bevor sie weinend auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Erst jetzt fiel mein Blick auf das abgesperrte Haus. Es war umgeben von einem Vorgarten, der vielleicht schön ausgesehen hätte, wäre er nicht so verdörrt. Das Haus selbst war ziemlich alt, alle Fensterläden waren geschlossen, nur an einem der unteren Fenster des zweistöckigen Haus waren sie abgebrochen und hingen herunter. Die Fassade hatte Löcher und Risse... Alles in allem, es sah ziemlich herunter gekommen aus. Ich ging ein paar Schritte näher zu der Menschengruppe und fragte einen Mann, der noch ziemlich gefasst aussah: "Entschuldigung, aber... Was ist hier passiert?" Der Mann sah mich mit hellblauen Augen an. "Ein junger Mann hat Selbstmord begangen." Auf einmal traten aus dem Haus zwei Polizisten, direkt hinter ihnen Sanitäter, die eine mit einer Decke abgedeckte Person - der junge Mann- auf ihrer Trage davontrugen. Man hörte ein lautes Schluchzen von der Frau. Ich drehte mich um und wollte das Szenario verlassen, als ich spürte, wie jemand mich am Arm festhielt. Schauer lief mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, denn die Hand war eiskalt, kälter als die eines Toten. Ich wendete mich langsam der Person zu, die mich festhielt, und erkannte den Mann, den ich vorhin angesprochen hatte. "Nimm das hier", flüsterte er und drückte mir ein notdürftig in Paketpapier eingewickeltes, viereckiges Etwas in die Hand. Ich nickte, war in dem Moment zu verwirrt, um anderes zu reagieren. "Nimm das hier, geh nach Hause und... Vergiss das alles nicht... Bitte...", keuchte er. Ich sah ihn aus großen Augen an, öffnete meinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Dann rannte ich einfach los, in Richtung meines Zuhauses. Immer noch spürte ich seine kalte Hand an meinem Arm und ich fing an zu zittern. Was war nur los mit mir? Sonst würde mich doch soetwas nicht so einfach aus der Ruhe bringen! Vielleicht war es dieser traurige Ausdruck in seinen Augen oder die seltsame Aura, die den Mann umgeben hatte. Vielleicht war es auch beides zusammen. Als ich mein Haus erreicht hatte, steckte ich den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn so hastig um, dass ich fast Angst hatte, er würde brechen. Nachdem ich eingetreten war, schlug ich die Tür hinter mir zu und setzte mich einfach, mit dem Rücken an der Tür anlehnend, auf den Boden. Mein Herz raste, als ich das kleine "Paket" aus meiner Jackentasche nahm und es mit zitternden Händen auspackte. Und es war... Es ist... eine Pokemon Rote Edition. Ich sog scharf die Luft ein. Was zum Teufel!? Ich seufzte, stand auf und zog meine Jacke aus. Naja, ich wollte ja schon immer mal die Rote Edition haben... Wahrscheinlich war der Mann einfach nicht ganz richtig im Kopf und ist herumgelaufen und hat seine Sachen verschenkt... Ja, wahrscheinlich! Und ich hatte so eine Angst... Ich sollte mich schämen, als 22-jähriger so eine Angst zu haben. Ich suchte meinen alten Gameboy heraus, steckte das Spiel hinein und setzte mich auf die Couch. Während das Spiel startete, warf ich einen Blick zur Uhr. 21 Uhr schon? Alles war ganz normal. Am Anfang zumindest: Das Spiel war einfach wie ein ganz neues Spiel, oder zumindest hat der Vorbesitzer seinen Spielstand gelöscht. Professor Eich begrüßt mich, rattert seinen Text, ich gebe meinen Namen - Kevin- ein und warte, dass ich den Namen für meinen Rivalen eingeben darf... Plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei, so laut, das ich fast den Gameboy durch das Wohnzimmer geworfen hätte. Mein Herz raste und ich traute mich erst nach ein paar Minuten auf den Bildschirm zu schauen: Statt des normalen Rivalen stand da ein Mädchen mit langen Haaren und soviel man sehen konnte, ziemlich hübsch. Als Text stand darunter: "Prof. Eich: Das ist Anabell. Ihr seid Freunde, seit ihr beide klein wart." Es war alles wieder ganz normal. Hatte ich mir den Schrei bloß... eingebildet? Kann man sowas? Aber nein, das mit dieser "Anabell" war ja auch seltsam. Ist das eine gehackte Version des Spiels? Anscheinend. Hatte sich da jemand selbst reingehackt? Und warum gibt mir dieser seltsame Mann von vorhin ein gehacktes Spiel? Fragen über Fragen strömten durch meinen Kopf als ich den Display weiter anstarrte. Nachdem ich noch ein paar völlig normale Textzeilen überflogen hatte, fand sich meine Spielfigur - der Einfachkeit halber nenne ich ihn 'Red'- in einem Zimmer wieder. Es war nicht das Zimmer, was ich so oft in Let's Plays im Internet gesehen hatte - Auch wenn ich es nicht genau sagen konnte, was anders war, die Möbel standen irgendwie falsch. Red ging die Treppen hinunter, redete mit seiner Mutter. "Mom: Red' mit Anabell. Sag' ihr, was du fühlst!" Ich war überrascht. Das war so gar nicht, was ich erwartet hatte! Red verließ das Haus. In der Stadt war niemand. Kein NPC war auf den Straßen zu sehen. Ein Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals und mir wurde ein wenig mulmig. Was ist hier nur los? Ich wusste nicht was ich jetzt tun sollte. Woher verdammt nochmal, sollte ich wissen, wo Anabell ist? Ich beschloss einfach da zu suchen, wo man Blue antreffen würde: In Professor Eichs Labor. Red betrat das Haus und... nichts. Da war niemand, einfach nichts. Und jetzt? Red lief in der Stadt herum, völlig verwirrt. Ich wusste nicht, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Meine Gedanken rasten und mein Rachen wurde trocken. Ich saß da und starrte Löcher in die Luft, nur die leise Musik aus dem Gameboy störte die Stille. Ich drehte sie ein wenig lauter. Auf einmal wurde mir klar, was ich zu tun hatte und ich hätte mich am liebsten geohrfeigt: Klar, einfach mal ins hohe Gras gehen, dann müsste ja Professor Eich erscheinen. Müsste. Aber als Red das hohe Gras betrat wurde kein Textfeld angezeigt, kein Professor eilt auf ihn zu. Mit großen Augen machte ich ein paar Schritte durch das Gras... Und plötzlich kommt das Battle Theme. Wie jetzt? Ein Pokemon-battle ohne Pokemon? Red wählt... Hoffnung. Was? Ich habe ein Pokemon? Es war ein Glumanda mit dem Namen "Hoffnung", das wilde Pokemon ein Rattfratz. Da mein Glumanda auf Level 20 und das Rattfratz auf Level 2 war, war der Kampf auch ziemlich schnell entschieden. Seltsamerweise wurde mein Pokemon nach dem Kampf hochgelevelt und zwar auf Level... 25? Das alles wurde immer seltsamer. Auch war die Musik irgendwie fröhlicher, wenn das überhaupt noch wirklich ging. Als ich das erste kleine Stückchen Route 1 verlassen hatte, kam ich zu einer Weggabelung. Ich ließ Red die Schilder lesen. "Auf dem Pfeil nach rechts: Falsch Auf dem Pfeil nach links: Falsch" Ich zögerte. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Red wählte schließlich den Weg nach Rechts. Die Musik veränderte sich, sie wurde irgendwie langsamer, träger, schwerer. Meine Hände um den Gameboy verkrampften sich, als eine Textbox erschien: "Nein." Ich beschloss sie zu ignorieren und ließ Red weiter laufen. "Stop." Red lief weiter. "HÖR AUF DAMIT" Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu laufen. "Ich muss... Du musst... Sie muss wissen -" Der Text hörte mitten im Satz auf, also lief ich weiter. "BITTE GEH ZURÜCK" Plötzlich wurde der Gameboy schwarz, vollständig schwarz. Ich keuchte und dachte, er wäre abgestürzt, deswegen griff meine rechte Hand nach dem Knopf, als... Ein Bild blitzte auf, zu schnell um es wirklich zu sehen, aber doch lange genug da um für immer in meinem Gedächtnis hängen geblieben zu sein: Es war ein Junge, viel mehr ein junger Mann, der vor der Kamera kniete. Das Bild war in bunt. Ich konnte seine Tränen sehen, auch wenn es verpixelt war. "DU LÜGST" Ich konnte nichts tun, weder konnte ich mich bewegen noch meine Augen vom Bildschirm abwenden. Der Text veränderte sich. "ICH BIN ZU IHR GEGANGEN UND HABE IHR ALLES ERZÄHLT" Dann wurde der Bildschirm wieder heller und Red... ist in seinem Zimmer. Ich hörte ein paar Sekunden der Musik zu, bevor ich das Menü öffnete, speicherte und den Gameboy ausschaltete. Morgen, wenn es heller ist, kann ich mich darum kümmern. Ja, Morgen, das klingt gut, ich sollte jetzt schlafen. Also machte ich mich fertig, putzte meine Zähne und legte mich in mein Bett. Ich ließ das Licht neben meinem Bett an. Immer und immer wieder erschien das Bild des weinenden jungen Mannes vor meinem inneren Auge. "Du lügst"? "Ich bin zu ihr gegangen und habe ihr alles erzählt"? Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. Was meinst du damit? Ich habe gar nichts gesagt, also habe ich auch nicht gelogen. Und was hast du ihr erzählt? Es machte einfach keinen Sinn. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte wenigstens zu schlafen. Gerade als meine Gedanken immer träger und ich immer müder wurde, hörte ich ein seltsames Geräusch. Jemand... Jemand klopfte an der Tür. Ich zitterte und konnte mich kein Stückchen bewegen, nur meine Augen öffneten sich leise. Die Tür öffnete sich. Das konnte doch nur ein Traum sein! Schritte. Scharren. Ich sah ihren Schatten, da meine Nachttischlampe an war. Sie hatte eine zierliche Figur, die Haare hinten zu einem Zopf zusammengebungen. Sie legte etwas auf meinen Schreibtisch und... dann verschwand ihr Schatten. Sie ging nicht etwa zur Tür, nein, sie verschwand einfach. Ich konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen, mich nicht bewegen, geschweige denn schauen was sie auf meinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte. Als es endlich heller wurde, fasste ich allen Mut zusammen, drehte mich um und starrte auf meinen Schreibtisch. Vorsichtig, wie ein verschrecktes Reh, stand ich auf und nahm den Zettel, der dort lag. In einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit, höchstwahrscheinlich Blut, stand da: "HÖR AUF DAMIT. ES WIRD WEH TUN." Meine Knie wurden weich und ich setzte mich wieder zurück auf mein Bett, als ich die Unterschrift sah: "Anabell" Ich konnte mich den ganzen Tag bei der Arbeit nicht konzentrieren. Es lag größtenteils am Schlafmangel, aber auch an der Angst und ja... Auch Neugier die mich durchflutete. Schließlich war es Nachmittag und ich saß in meiner Wohnung. Mir war langweilig und ich hatte nichts zu tun. Ein wenig noch weitermachen wird nicht weh tun, oder? Da fielen mir die Worte auf dem Zettel wieder ein. "Es wird weh tun". Was meinte Anabell damit? Und wie ist sie überhaupt verschwunden? Mir war klar das ich diese Fragen unbedingt noch klären musste. Also holte ich den Gameboy raus und startete das Spiel. Weil ich mich nicht traute, irgendwohin zu gehen, überprüfte ich meine Pokemon. Es war ein Glumanda, Spitzname Hoffnung, auf Level 15. 15? Aber gestern war es doch noch auf Level 25... Ich schloss das Menü und ließ Red die Treppe hinunter gehen und seine Mutter anreden. "Mom: Schatz, was ist los? Du siehst so traurig aus." Mehr sagte sie nicht, also ließ ich Red nach draußen gehen. "Heiß, es ist so heiß..." Stand auf dem Textfeld, das erschien. "Ich komme hier nicht mehr alleine raus... Hilf' mir..." Ich schluckte schwer. Wer sagt das? Was ist los? Nach kurzem Überlegen beschloss ich, es einfach zu ignorieren und das zu machen, was ich eigentlich vorhatte: Nochmal auf Route 1 nach rechts zu gehen. Gesagt, getan - doch als ich Route 1 betrat, war da keine Weggabelung mehr. Es ging nurnoch nach links. Ich zögerte, betrat dann aber den Weg nach links. Die Musik verschwand. Stattdessen hörte man lauten Atem, als würde Red unfassbar schnell rennen, ja, um sein Leben rennen. Schreie werden immer lauter, je näher man kommt. Doch am Ende der Straße sieht man nur eine Person. "Ich brenne..." Ja, man konnte die verpixelten Flammen erkennen, die den Körper übersähten. "Bitte rette mich! Ich verbrenne! Es ist so heiß!" Voller Schreck will ich auf die Person zulaufen, doch ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Hilflos beobachteten Red und ich, wie der Körper sich hin und her rollt, versucht die Flammen zu löschen. "Ich brauche dich! Rette mich!" Ich konnte mich noch immer nicht bewegen. Stattdessen starrte ich die Person an. Es war schwer herauszufinden, wer dort lag und brannte, aber... Ist das... Anabell? "HILFE!" Das Geschrei um Red herum wurde immer lauter, auch wenn niemand zu sehen war. Jemand weinte. Auch die Schreie von Anabell wurden immer verzweifelter. "ETHAN!" Ich riss die Augen auf. Bilder von gestern Abend füllten meine Sinne. "Lasst mich los! Mein Bruder! Ethan!" W''arum ruft sie Red 'Ethan'? Ich habe doch den Spielernamen Kevin eingegeben! War die Frau gestern Anabell? Und der Mann... Der Selbstmörder... Ethan? Mir schwirrte der Kopf und ich war so verzweifelt. Das Mädchen dort... Anabell verbrannte gerade und ich konnte nichts tun! Mein Atem kam stoßweise und aus meiner Panik heraus öffnete ich das Menü. Ich ging auf jeden einzelnen Menüpunkt, nur um nicht auf das Spiel zurück zu müssen. Als ich auf den Trainerpass kam, lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter: Red hatte keine Beine mehr. Er konnte íhr nicht helfen, es war für ihn unmöglich. Zitternd schloss ich das Menü. Immer wieder bat Anabell uns über die Textfelder um Hilfe, bis das letzte erschien... "Ich hasse dich... ?" Das Fragezeichen verwirrte mich. War sie sich nicht sicher...? Dann wurde der Bildschirm wieder schwarz, leuchtete dann nacheinander orange, gelb, rot und weiß auf und wurde schließlich wieder schwarz. Das nächste was ich sah war wieder ein Bild, das dieses Mal aber länger blieb als das des weinenden Jungen. Man konnte ein Haus sehen, das völlig ausgebrannt war. Nurnoch eine schwarze Ruine. right Danach noch ein Bild: Ein Grabstein. ''In liebender Erinnerung an Anabell Porter, 19.5.1996 - 14.1.2013 14.1.2013? Ein Feuer? Ich konnte mich erinnern etwas in der Zeitung gelesen gehabt zu haben. Familie starb bei Hausbrand oder so etwas... War das Anabells Familie? Das heißt sie kann nicht die Frau von gestern gewesen sein. Woher kannte sie dann Ethan? Und warum hat sie Red so genannt? Als der Display wieder hell wird befindet Red sich wieder in seinem Zimmer. Er weint. "Du weißt das das nicht deine Schuld ist, oder?", Stand auf dem Textfeld das erschien. Ein Mädchen stand in der Tür des Zimmers. Als Red ihr nicht antwortete, ging sie. Ich öffnete das Menü. Auf dem Trainerpass war wieder alles normal, aber die Pokemon... Ich hatte keine Pokemon. "Hoffnung" war nicht da. Als ich das Menü wieder schloss, konnte ich mich nicht bewegen. Red machte, was er wollte. Oder viel mehr, wozu ihn jemand programmiert hatte. Keine Musik spielte im Hintergrund als Red sich aufrichtete und die Treppe hinunterging. Das Mädchen war nicht mehr da, dafür ein Mann. Red geht zu ihm, dann zu dem Computer in der Ecke. Ein Bild erscheint. Es ist das Bild des weinenden Jungen, nur das er jetzt Augenringe hat. Und... Er hielt eine Pistole in seiner Hand direkt auf seinen Kopf gerichtet. "Hey, was machst du da? Hey! ETHAN!" Red drehte sich vom Computer weg und der Display wurde blutrot. Ich keuchte und starrte den roten Bildschirm an. Mein Herz schlug so schnell, das es nicht mehr gesund sein konnte, ich zitterte und hatte überall Gänsehaut. Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Mir stockte der Atem und ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, als ich ein Feuerzeug klicken und eine leise Stimme hörte: "Das war ein großer Fehler." Hintergrundgeschichte ACHTUNG! WENN DU DEINE EIGENE iNTERPRETATION DES GANZEN HAST UND NICHT DIE EIGENTLICHE HINTERGRUNDGESCHICHTE WISSEN WILLST, ÜBERSPRINGE DIESEN ABSCHNITT! Ethan und Anabell waren beste Freunde, seit die beiden sehr klein waren. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte Ethan, das er sich immer mehr in seine beste Freundin verliebte, da er aber ein sehr schüchterner und sensibler Junge war, hat er ihr nie davon erzählt. - Reds/Ethans Mutter sagte zu ihm das er mit ihr reden soll, ihr erzählen soll was er fühlt. Am Tag bevor sie starb (dazu unten mehr), wollte er es versuchen und verließ das Haus. Er war so konzentriert, das er keine anderen Menschen wahr nahm. - Keine NPCs in der ganzen Stadt. Natürlich hatte er in der realen Welt kein Pokemon, der Kampf steht dafür, das er ein wenig Pokemon gespielt hat, um Mut zu fassen, da er Pokemon sehr liebte. - Sein Pokemon, mit dem Namen Hoffnung, levelte auf Level 25. Das steht dafür, das seine Hoffnung danach stieg und er mehr Mut fasste. - Da er Pokemon sehr liebte, hat er seine Geschichte in sein Lieblingsspiel der Reihe (Pokemon Rot) programmiert. - Er hatte ja selbst schon Erfahrung mit Pokemon-battles, also sah er sich als Trainer an. Deswegen auch kein Professor Eich. Er zögerte auf dem Weg zu ihrem Haus und entschied sich schließlich dagegen und verbrachte seinen Tag mit anderen Dingen. - Er war so nervös das für ihn der Weg ZU ihrem Haus (nach links) und der Weg von ihrem Haus WEG (nach rechts) beide falsch waren. - Er war so verzweifelt über diese Wahrheit, das er versuchte, den Spieler zu überzeugen, nicht weiter zu gehen, zurück zu gehen, mit ihr zu reden. Am nächsten Tag war er natürlich traurig über gestern. - "Hoffnung"s Level war auf Level 15. - "Mom: Schatz, was ist los? Du siehst so traurig aus." Als er aus dem Haus geht, riecht es, als würde es in der Nähe brennen. Da er Rauch aus der Nähe von Anabells Haus sieht, macht er sich Sorgen um seine große Liebe und rennt zu ihr. - Es gibt nurnoch den Weg nach links. - "(...) hörte man lautes Atmen, als würde Red unfassbar schnell rennen, ja, um sein Leben rennen. (...)" Als er bei ihrem Haus ankommt, steht es schon vollkommen in Flammen. Er hört die Rufe der Personen um ihn herum, die Verzweiflung der Menschen. Doch alles, was er in Wirklichkeit wahrnimmt, ist Anabell die noch in dem Haus ist. Ethan will ihr helfen, doch er kann nicht. Sie lassen ihn nicht in das Haus und damit kann er, so sehr er auch möchte, ihr nicht helfen. - Er sieht nur eine Person am Ende der Straße. - Die Person ist Anabell, die 1. verzweifelt um Hilfe bettelt (wodurch Ethan sich natürlich angesprochen fühlt) und 2. vor seinen Augen verbrennt. - Ethan/Red kann sich nicht bewegen, da er keine Beine hat. Auch wenn es unmöglich war, da ein Brand sehr laute Geräusche macht, hat Ethan sie gehört. Die letzten Worte seiner besten Freundin. Oder viel mehr ihr letztes Wort: Ethan. Da er nicht akzeptieren wollte, das Anabells letztes Wort sein Name war, ausgerechnet sein Name, wo er doch versagt hatte, sie zu beschützen, änderte er im Spiel die letzten Worte des Charakters "Anabell" in "Ich hasse dich...?". - Er machte das, da er nun - jetzt wo sie tot war- wohl nie erfahren würde, wie Anabell für ihn empfunden hatte. - Die Bilder, die der Bildschirm dann zeigte, waren die Farben eines Brandes in der chronologischen Reihenfolge: Orange, gelb & rot für die Flammen, dann weiß für die Löschversuche der Feuerwehr und schließlich schwarz für die Asche. Ethan ist untröstlich. Er gibt sich selbst die Schuld und erträgt es nicht mehr, in den Spiegel zu schauen. Seine Schwester versucht ihn zu beruhigenn und sagt ihm, das er nichts dafür könne. ''- "''Du weißt das das nicht deine Schuld ist, oder?" Seine Hoffnung auf ein Happy End für Anabell und ihn war verschwunden. - "Hoffnung" ''war nicht mehr da. Ethan geht die Treppe hinunter, zu seinem Vater. Dieser will mit ihm reden, doch er ignoriert ihn. Ethan geht zum Computer und gibt seiner "neuen" Version von Pokemon Rot noch den letzten Schliff, in dem er ein Foto hinzufügt. Ein Foto von ihm, wie er sich eine Pistole an die Schläfe hält. Natürlich bemerkte sein Vater das und will ihn aufhalten, doch es ist zu spät. - die letzten Sätze Nachdem er realisierte, was sein Sohn gerade getan hatte, rief' er natürlich den Krankenwagen. Die Sanitäter schickten seine Tochter Mary aus dem Haus, da sie hysterisch wurde und offensichtlich unter großem Schock stand. Da er nichts mehr für seinen Sohn tun konnte, folgte er ihr aus dem Haus. Er konnte das alles nicht ertragen und wollte gehen, doch blieb stehen und schaute noch einmal zurück. Plötzlich sprach ihn jemand an, nämlich Kevin (der Ich-Erzähler). Nachdem er seine Frage beantwortet hatte, bemerkte er das Spiel in seiner Hosentasche, das er unbewusst eingesteckt haben musste. Ethans Vater wusste nicht, was genau darauf war, er wusste nur von dem Bild, das sein Sohn in seiner Anwesenheit gemacht hatte und das wollte er nicht sehen, also gab er es Kevin. - Was danach passierte kann man in der Geschichte oben lesen. Was Kevin allerdings nicht wusste, ist, das Anabells Seele ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Denn sie wusste zwei Dinge, die niemand anderes wusste: Das sie Ethan genauso sehr liebte und das sie Schuld an dem Brand war. Nun hatte sie drei Menschen - ihre Eltern und Ethan - auf dem Gewissen, deswegen konnte sie nicht ruhen. Sie hatte die Anspielungen auf ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit erkannt und versuchte deshalb, Kevin am Weiterspielen aufzuhalten. Für Anabell fühlte es sich so an, als würde Ethan erneut all das wegen ihr erleiden, als würden ihre Eltern und sie wieder verbrennen, schon fast spürte sie die Hitze um sich herum... Deswegen schrieb sie die Nachricht an Kevin. Es war eine Drohung und gleichzeitig eine Warnung. - ''"ES WIRD WEH TUN" ''Sie hatte lange darüber nachgedacht und wählte diese Worte, da sie sehr mehrdeutig sein konnten. Kevin spielte aber, dank seiner menschlichen Neugier, weiter. Er war so in der Geschichte vertieft, das er ihr Schluchzen nicht hörte. Anabell weinte. Sie weinte für ihre Eltern und für Ethan, die wegen ihr gestorben waren. Wegen eines simplen Unfalls mit einem Feuerzeug, das sie davor auf der Straße gefunden hatte. Sie hatte doch nur damit herumgespielt, dort in ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte es nicht fallen lassen wollen. Sie hatte das alles nicht gewollt. Und trotzdem war es passiert. Oh, Anabell war so wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst, auf Ethan, auf Ethans Vater, aber am meisten auf Kevin. Sie wollte ihn so gerne tot sehen... Er sollte spüren, was sie gespürt hat, diese unglaubliche Wärme, die Angst wenn du dich selbst verbrennen spürst... Sie hatte das Feuerzeug umklammert, das auf dem Wohnzimmertisch gelegen hatte. Wie töricht von ihm, das einfach so liegen zu lassen... ''"Das war ein großer Fehler." Anabell fühlte sich so unglaublich befriedigt, als sie langsam aus dem brennenden Haus lief. Morgen würde man nurnoch eine Ruine sehen und diese würde abgerissen werden, wie es bei ihrem Haus passiert war. Aber sie spürte auch diese unglaubliche Traurigkeit über die Leere in sich. Ihre Seele konnt nicht rasten, nachdem sie das getan hatte auch nicht. Vielleicht war die Hölle nicht ein Ort, an den man geht, sondern der selbe Ort an dem man gelebt hat nur das man als Geist seine Tage fristen muss? Die selbe Welt, nur das du unsichtbar für alle anderen bist und das es keinen Weg zu entkommen für dich gibt? Für eine Sünderin wie sie war es eine gute Bestrafung, fand Anabell. Deswegen ist sie immernoch hier. Während du das gelesen hast, hast du auf die Geräusche um dich herum geachtet? Vielleicht sitzt sie direkt neben dir und weint. Vielleicht greift sie gerade zum Feuerzeug auf dem Tisch. Vielleicht war das hier zu lesen ein großer Fehler. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Pokepasta Kategorie:Videospiele